Seven Days
by flatchestedpigeon
Summary: They said seven days is long enough for a dream, but to me, this one week is...Seven days were long enough to fall in love. Shounen-ai, G27
1. Prologue: Monday

I just read Seven Days and it's really inspired me. I have to say that it's one of the greatest plots I've ever read. It's short, but extremely efficient. The ending was so sweet too. ;_;! I've decided to make a G27 version based on it C:. I'll be updating both of my fanfics at the same time. It just depends on the one I feel like writing a the time. Anyways, do hope you enjoy this. It's my first time writing in a first person perspective so I'm sorry if I fucked up majorly on the tenses. o_o.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Seven Days in any way.

* * *

I closed the manga book shut and carefully slid it into the compartment under my desk. Picking up my pencil, I stared at the teacher for a few seconds before looking out of the window with a bored sigh, twirling the writing utensil in my hand. One hand was kept on the book. I was too lazy to move my hand, not that I needed it anyways.

Classes were always like this for me. Always trying to find a way to pass the time. It's not like I could understand what the teacher was saying if I tried, so why bother? School was such a waste of time. I've even considered skipping, but frankly, I don't have the balls to.

Usually, I'd fall asleep and wake up to a bitching teacher, but now, even my friends were trying to keep me awake somehow. I guess it was inconvenient to have to wait for me for two hours after school. It's not like I want them to wait for me though.

Today, Yamamoto gave me a manga called `Seven Days` to read and told me it was short, but really good. What he didn't tell me was that it was a Shounen-Ai story. Though I have to admit, it was a cute story with a really good plot. I barely even noticed the fact that they were both guys.

I sighed in relief as the lunch bell rang and wasted no time in closing my books.

`Yo, Tsuna!`

I looked up to Yamamoto's grin and smiled. `Hey.`

`How was the manga I gave you?` He asked as he pulled up a chair.

`Hey, Tsuna, Yamamoto.` Gokudera, my other friend, pulled up a chair as well.

`Hey.` I smiled at Gokudera as well before turning back to Yamamoto. `It was good. Kept me awake. Thanks for giving it to me.`

`Haha, no problem! A friend showed it to me a few days ago. Doesn't it remind you of Giotto though?`

`Sorry, who?` I gave him a blank stare.

`Pfft, that guy?` Gokudera scoffed. `He's just a player.`

`Mmm, I dunno. It's not like he asks any of the girls out.` Yamamoto was still grinning as he disagreed.

`He should learn the definition of 'no'.` The silver-head grunted as he opened a can of juice.

`Who are you guys talking about?` I asked in confusion.

`Hmm? You don't know?` Yamamoto looked at me with surprise.

`Am I supposed to...?`

`He's that player that transferred from Italy three months ago.` Gokudera grumbled, taking a swig of his drink.

`He has good looks, money, and brains. Of course, all the girls are swooning over him. I wouldn't be surprised if he got 100 confessions in the first day. He refused them all, but they just came back the second day. On the third day, he accepted one, but it only lasted a week before they broke up. The confessions came back again so he accepted another one, but once again, it didn't last more than a week.` Yamamoto explained further.

I raised an eyebrow. `So he's been going out with all these girls for only a week for the past 3 months like those guys did in 'Seven Days'?`

`Pretty much.` The baseball player grinned. `Ironic, isn't it?`

I shrugged and opened up my lunch. I didn't feel hungry though, so I just stared out the window again.

Part of me was curious as to who this Giotto really was. He was probably a jerk, just like all the other players in this school. But maybe, just maybe, he was different. After all, it was the girls confessing, not him, right? Players were the ones who normally confess...

For a moment, I wondered what it would be like in their world. Having money, looks, and brains...who wouldn't want those? Well, it's impossible for me. I'm Dame-Tsuna, after all. The worst of the worst in my school. I had no looks, no brains, or any money. I was even shorter than the average girl, not that I could do much about it anyways.

My dad had abandoned my mother and I when I was around 5. I don't really recall much about him, just that he was a heavy drinker and would often pass out in the afternoon from drinking.

My two friends, Gokudera and Yamamoto, are the only ones in this school who don't tease me. Yamamoto is just a cheerful and nice person. He's just as dumb as me and lacks more common sense, but he's a pro at baseball. Gokudera, on the other hand, was popular among the girls as well. He's the delinquent-type, but on the inside, he really is a nice guy.

`I wonder what it'd be like...` I murmured absentmindedly.

`Hmm? Are you curious about Giotto and the confessions?` Yamamoto looked at me, a bit of surprise covered his features.

`N-no, that's not it. I was just wondering what it'd be like to have all the money and looks. That sort of stuff...` I explained, a slight blush appearing on my cheeks.

He laughed. `Oh, I see!`

I forced myself to laugh with him and decided to give my lunch the attention it craved.

Lunch passed and Yamamoto gave me a few manga books to read during the afternoon. I didn't pay much attention to the name and the story as I started reading. My eyes traced the outlines of the characters. I had a passion for art, but I never drew in class because I was too bored. I mean, how would you feel inspired listening to your teacher bore on and on about a useless subject?

Once again, I was thanking God when the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. I yawned, stretching in my chair. I smiled at the sound of my bones cracking. It felt good on my spine. I hastily packed my books away and met up with Gokudera and Yamamoto at the front of the class. After returning the manga books with an appreciative smile, we walked out of the door and began to walk down the hallway before loud squeals burst out. I covered my ears and squeezed my eyes shut, wincing from the ear-splitting shrieks.

The first thing I noticed when I opened my eyes were that every other guy had their hands on their ears. The next thing I noticed was the blonde god standing in the middle of the hallway. Oh, he was a god, all right. With his tall, muscular frame and long, sturdy legs, he could probably even make a guy faint...a gay one, that is. His eyes were a deep blue cerulean that could hypnotize anyone who stared into them. His blonde hair was disheveled and messy, but it still somehow looked amazingly breathtaking. Despite his uncaring demeanor, he looked like the perfect being. Hell, even I had a hard time looking away.

The god smiled, and as if on cue, every girl in the hallway swooned, feinting on each other in happiness. I rolled my eyes at the cliche moment, lowering my hands cautiously. After all, you never know how dangerous fan girls could be. The god looked around, scanning the crowd, probably searching for someone.

I turned towards my two friends.

`Hey, is that who I think it is?` I whispered.

Yamamoto nodded. `Yeah, that's Giotto.`

`I'm not gay or anything, but holy crap, he really does look good.`

He laughed. `I know right! I thought the same thing!`

Gokudera, on the other hand, looked pissed. `He's a second year, what is he doing on the first year's floor?`

`I dunno.` I shrugged. `It looks like he's looking for someone?`

`Maybe his girlfriend of the week?` Yamamoto grinned.

The delinquent huffed. `I wasn't aware he was dating juniors.`

`Excuse me?`

The three of us looked up at the sound of an unfamiliar voice. It didn't shock me that Giotto was standing in front of us, after all, we were standing in the middle of the hallway. He could have been asking to get through for all I knew. No, what shocked me was that he was staring straight at me.

`Are you Sawada Tsunayoshi?`

His voice alone sent butterflies into my stomach. It was deep, yet soft at the same time. Nearly as hypnotizing as his eyes...nearly.

`Uhh...` I gaped at him in disbelief. `Yeah...?`

He smiled, ignoring my rude manners. `Could I speak to you privately for a minute or two?`

I exchanged glances with Yamamoto and Gokudera only to see that they were just as dumbfounded as I was. Actually, Gokudera just looked pissed and overwhelmingly suspicious. So, I had no choice but to accept...I mean, what else was I supposed to do? My open mouth was already rude enough. I knew that, but I couldn't force my body to close it.

`Uhh...okay...?` I tilted my head uncertainly.

He smiled again and motioned for me to follow him before walking off. I exchanged another glance with my two friends before turning to follow him.

`We'll be waiting at the entrance, Tsuna!` Yamamoto grinned, being his cheerful self as he dragged a raging Gokudera in the opposite direction.

`O-ok...` I nodded and ran after Giotto.

Waves of jealousy and suspicion stabbed at me in all directions. I tried to ignore the glares of the rabid fan girls but it was quite difficult to ignore about a hundred if not more death stares.

We began to climb the western set of stairs and, to my relief and disappointment, the crowd didn't follow us. I was disappointed because it was extremely awkward with only the two of us. The only thing heard was the echos of our footsteps against the stairs. I switched my gaze from Giotto's back to what was behind me warily. I was honestly expecting someone, or something, to jump us...or him jump me. It wasn't the first time someone pulled a stunt like this just to beat the shit out of me where Gokudera and Yamamoto couldn't help.

The butterflies in my stomach doubled as Giotto opened the doors of the school roof and stepped outside. I stopped by the doorway, hesitant to follow him any further. One hand lingered on the doorknob. He stopped walking and leaned down on the railings, looking up into the sky.

My curiosity overwhelmed me and I stepped forward, letting the door slam shut behind me. I stopped a few meters away from him, ready to make a quick dash for the door.

`S-so, what did you wanna talk about...?` I asked uncertainly. One of my hands came up to clutch my elbow, squeezing it.

He sighed and turned around to lean against the railings again, his elbows partly over the edge. His eyes were closed, as if he found this to be bothersome...and it probably was.

`I have a favor to ask of you.`

Well now...I didn't see that coming. I didn't see that coming at all.

`W-why...? You have everything, why couldn't you just do it yourself...?` I nearly slapped myself the moment the words left my mouth.

He pretended not to notice. `It's something only you can do.`

Okay. Was that supposed to be a joke? Because I didn't find that funny at all. Everyone in this whole school already knows I can't do shit. So what does he, a god, want from a failure like me? I just stared at him in disbelief, doubting every word he said.

When he figured I wouldn't respond, he continued.

`Go out with me.`

…

…

…

I had probably stared at him for a good ten minutes before blurting out the first thing that came to my mind. `No comprende.`

Giotto rolled his eyes. `How is it that you know a word in Spanish when you can't even fully speak Japanese?`

I didn't answer. Truth be told, I had no idea how I knew that word either. I was just in my own little world, pretending none of this was happening...until his voice jerked me back into reality.

`So what's your answer?` His tone was sounded almost impatient.

`Why?`

Another roll of the eyes occurred as he began to make his way towards me. `Some people in my class have a few pictures of me that they should have. They told me they'd blackmail me if I didn't play a game with them. Well, I don't mind if the pictures go out, it'd just be a lot of trouble for me that I don't have the time to deal with. Anyways, they wanted me go out with you for a week just for shit and giggles. So, I have no choice but to ask you to help me.`

Ok, so he wasn't gay and he wasn't trying to swing me in that direction. Good to know.

I'm a nice person, not trying to be modest or anything, so I felt an obligation to help him. Not to mention the fact that he could force me to help him. I wasn't up for anything painful, so I decided to go with option one.

`Fine, I'll help you then.`

He smiled. `Thanks. Do you have a phone?`

`Eh? Uh...Yeah, I do...` I hesitantly pulled out my cheap phone that my mother got me for a birthday present. I told her I didn't need it, but she insisted. Somehow, she always gets her way with me.

`Alright then, let's exchange email addresses and numbers.` He pulled out his phone too.

I didn't even have to mention that it looked extremely fancy. He grabbed a hold of my phone and entered in his address before handing both phones to me.

`Put yours in.`

I nodded slowly and did as I was told. I briefly considered putting in fake information but quickly trashed the thought. He probably wanted my number to drag me around as proof or something. I'd like to stay alive as long as possible too.

It felt weird to have such an expensive phone in my hands. It was almost like I wasn't fit to hold it in my hands, as if I was soiling it.

I handed the phone back to him after hastily punching in my information. He took it, murmuring a small 'thanks' before smiling. His hand reached forward and patted my head, ruffling the hair slightly.

`See you tomorrow.`

I could only stand in a daze as he left.

_And so begins the first day..._


	2. Day One: Tuesday

2 Months.

That's how freaking long it's been since I've updated...

And I have no excuse to give you guys.

I feel like an asshat. o_o...

I really hope you enjoy the longest chapter I've ever written though 8'D...

_Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! or Seven Days._

* * *

_ Bzzt! Bzzt!_

I woke up to my vibrating phone and glared at it, reluctant to grab it. Blasted thing. Why did I even bother putting it beside me before I went to sleep? I should lock it up in my closet or something.

Scowling, I reached over to grab my phone and flipped it open.

From: Giotto

Subject: Morning.

_Good morning._

I reread it a few times before fully glaring at it. I hit the reply button with more force than needed.

Subject: Morning...

_Thanks for waking me up so damn early._

_It's your fault if I pass out in class._

I snapped my phone shut and flopped my head back onto my pillow, waiting for sleep to come again. It was quiet for a few seconds before my phone vibrated again. Sighing exasperatedly, I flipped my phone open again.

From: Giotto

Subject: Re:Morning...

_You have twenty minutes until school starts._

_By the way, where do you live, if I may ask?_

My eyes widened and I glanced at my clock only to see he was right.

`Crap.` I muttered under my breath as I threw the blankets off me and grabbed my uniform from my closet. I didn't mind being late to school. I just minded the detention I got for it afterward. I hastily punched in a reply as I changed.

Subject: .

_On the east side of town._

_On a four-way intersection._

I ran into the bathroom and began to brush my teeth. I opened my phone again when it buzzed.

From: Giotto

Subject: …

_Address?_

I was too busy to ask myself why he would wanna know...or why I gave it to him. I paused after I hit the send button.

`...It's too late anyways.` I grunted as I continued to clean up. I didn't get a reply as I finished and ran back to my room to shove my books in my bag. Honestly, I don't even know why I tried to do my homework. I just ended up doodling all over the pages anyways. I felt a bit of sympathy towards the papers though, being shoved in and ripped like that.

I swung my bag over my shoulder and ran downstairs. My mother wasn't home, which is why I slept in, but that was a common thing now. She was probably shopping or doing a part-time job. God knows how we could afford a two story house. She would always leave me a small toast on the table though. Probably knew I didn't have enough time to eat it.

I ignored the toast and shoved my feet into my shoes clumsily. One hand reached out to grip the wall for support. I grabbed my keys off the hook and opened the door. Wasting no time, I quickly turned around and locked it before shoving the keys into my bag. I knew I'd have a hard time finding them later, but time was of the essence right now.

I hastily unlocked the latch to the gate and swung it open. I was about to sprint to school before I noticed a tall blonde figure leaning on the stone fence beside the gate.

`Hey.` Giotto smiled at me, raising his hand in a frozen wave. His other hand was gripping his cell phone.

I stared at him as I skidded to a stop. `What are you doing here?`

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. `We're supposed to be going out, aren't we? It's my job to take you to school everyday.`

`You're serious about it?` I blurted it out before I could stop myself. Sometimes, I really despised my impulsiveness.

He shrugged and stood up straight. `I said I'd do it, so I'll do it. I'm not a person who will make a promise and do it in a half-assed manner. Now then, shall we go before we're both late?`

I could only stare at him with a dumbfounded expression. This wasn't what I expected him to be like. I didn't hate it...it was just...weird.

The walk to school was quiet and awkward...or at least it was for me. I couldn't tell what was behind Giotto's poker face the entire time. His pace was rather quick too, so I had a hard time keeping up with him. I was constantly cursing my short, stubby legs. He always waited for me, though, if I lagged too far behind. I was waiting for the moment when he wouldn't slow down and ditch me, but, to my relief and surprise, it never came.

Yamamoto and Gokudera were waiting by my shoe locker, having an idle conversation to pass the time. Gokudera, as usual, looked pissed off and Yamamoto just smiled as if he didn't care at all.

`Morning, guys!` I called out, waving at them.

They both looked up to the sound of my voice and their eyes widened in synchronization.

`See you at lunch.` Smiling, Giotto patted my shoulder before walking away.

`Eh? Ah, okay.` My hand froze in its wave as I looked at his back for a while before turning my attention back to my friends.

`Tsuna, you-` Yamamoto gaped.

`What is he trying to pull?` Gokudera glared at Giotto's back.

I shrugged as I opened my shoe locker. `He's actually not as bad as he seems. He woke me up in time this morning and walked me to school. He told me he hates doing a lousy job when it comes to promises.`

I had told them about Giotto asking me out yesterday.

_`HUHHHH?` Gokudera exclaimed in disbelief, eyes lighting up in flames. I swear there was smoke coming out of his head._

_ `I-it's not serious or anything!` I put my hands up in defense, taking a step back. Yes, he is my friend, but that's exactly why I was backing up. `I-it's just a favour! He's not trying to kill me or something!`_

_ `HE COULD BE PLOTTING SOMETHING BEHIND YOUR BACK!` He yelled, throwing his arms up in fury._

_ I cringed, shrinking back._

_ `Calm down, Gokudera!` Yamamoto laughed and I began to wonder how he could keep his cool in this kind of situation. `It's only for a week, what could possibly happen?`_

_ `THAT'S MY POINT, YOU BASEBALL IDIOT! ANYTHING COULD HAPPEN IN A WEEK.`_

_ Yamamoto laughed again. `Well, we'll just have to keep a watch on him then. It's not like he could take the both of us down, right?`_

`It just makes him more suspicious.`Gokudera muttered, still glaring even though Giotto was long gone.

`Mm, I don't think he's a bad guy!` Yamamoto shrugged, grinning as he put his hands behind his head. `We should get to class now, the bell's gonna ring in a few minutes!`

I nodded as I quickly slipped into my indoor shoes and crammed my outdoor ones inside. We rushed to class and jumped into our seats with just a few seconds to spare. Our punctual teacher came in right as the bell rang and Yamamoto shot me an apologetic glance. He had been unable to give me his daily manga selection, not that I minded though.

`It's okay.` I mouthed to him, shaking my head.

He grinned and I smiled back in response before turning my attention to my notebook. As our teacher began the lesson, I started covering the pages of my notebook with chibi doodles. I wasn't good at drawing chibis, nor was it my style, but I wasn't feeling very creative at the moment.

_Bzzt! Bzzt!_

I jumped as I felt my phone vibrate against my back pocket. Several classmates looked in my direction and I ducked my head in embarrassment. Fortunately, the teacher had his back turned, covering the board in his illegible chicken-scratch handwriting. I swiftly pulled out my phone and hid it in the compartment under my desk before flipping it open.

From: Giotto

Subject: Eh.

_Class is boring._

_Tell me more about yourself._

I reread it before typing in an answer while keeping an eye on the teacher's back.

Subject: Re:Eh.

_Why would you wanna know?_

My hand hovered above the send button before I shook my head and deleted the draft.

Subject: Re:Eh.

_Uhh...What do you wanna know...?_

I quietly closed my phone but kept it under the compartment, waiting patiently for a reply. I figured he must have been a fast texter, because the reply came in a few seconds.

From: Giotto

Subject: Re:Re:Eh.

_Everything. Your life, your family, your interests, hobbies._

_That sort of stuff._

I contemplated on how much to tell him before replying.

Subject: Re:Re:Re:Eh.

_I'm pretty much a failure at life._

_I live with my mom._

_I like art._

_What about you?_

I sighed as I hit the send button, regretting the action as soon as it happened. Talking about my life made it seem a whole lot worse than it really was.

From: Giotto

Subject: Re:Re:Re:Re:Eh.

_Art? What a coincidence. I'm in art as well._

_Club activities start today, correct?_

It was like he completely ignored the other two facts and the question, not that I'm complaining. He's in art, too? Oh, lord help me now. What's with that formal attitude, too? Is he normally like this or is he trying to seem like some smart brainiac? I nearly slapped myself as I realized he already had brains.

Subject: Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Eh.

_What a coincidence..._

_Yeah, they start today...I...think._

God, why do I have to sound like such an idiot, even in my texts? I felt like banging my head on my desk a hundred times over. I probably would have if I wasn't in the middle of class.

`Sawada, what are you doing over there?`

I flung my head up with wide eyes at the sound of the stern voice from my thick-glasses teacher, glaring at me from the front of the classroom. My neighbors snickered, their gaze on the phone in my hand under the desk.

`N-nothing.` It's times like these when I wished I had more confidence.

The teacher narrowed but otherwise said nothing and turned around to continue the lecture, glancing ever so often at me out of the corner of his eye. I sighed with relief inwardly and picked up my pencil to doodle again. I felt my phone vibrate, but decided it was best to leave it alone for now. I turned to a random page and began to sketch a random character design, putting as much effort into it as possible to pass the time.

The bell rang in what seemed like an eternity later and I flipped open my phone as I headed to my next class.

From: Giotto

Subject: Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Eh.

_So, I guess I can walk you home as well._

_Or drive, if you prefer._

My eye twitched as I read it. Why would he need to walk me home? I decided just to ignore it and change the topic.

Subject: (No subject)

_Sorry, the teacher got suspicious._

_I've been in trouble to many times to risk getting caught._

_What about you tell me more about yourself, since I barely know you._

I entered my next class and smiled at Gokudera as I took my seat beside him. Yamamoto had a separate class this period, unfortunately. My phone vibrated not even a minute after I sat down and I pulled it out as the teacher began the lesson.

From: Giotto

Subject: (No Subject)

_It's okay, though I was a tad bit worried when you didn't respond._

_Alright then. What do you wanna know?_

I could see Gokudera staring at me out of the corner of his eye, obviously curious as to what I was doing. I tried to ignore him as I typed in a reply, however it was easy, especially with his eyes burning holes in the side of my head.

Subject: (No subject)

_Uhh...Like who you live with. I mean siblings and stuff._

_Interests. Hobbies. Likes. Dislikes. Stuff like that._

I started working on my design, as his reply would most likely take quite a while. I was surprised when it came in less than 5 minutes.

From: Giotto

Subject: (No Subject)

_I live alone, but I do have an older brother._

_Art, reading, music. I despise misunderstandings with a strong passion._

_Though I'm pretty sure I have a good idea, what do you hate?_

Misunderstandings? Obviously, he had a bad experience with those in the past. I was curious, but I didn't want to pry. He'd tell me if he wanted me to know and I'm pretty sure he doesn't, so it was best to leave that subject alone.

Art, reading, and music? Honestly, how talented is this guy and why didn't he go to some prestigious school instead of this one?

I sighed as I contemplated on how to write my next response. I had a plethora of hates and phobias, too many to list in a text. I had a slight feeling that he would laugh at me as well if I listed them off for him.

Subject: (No subject)

_...Too many to list._

I felt like slamming my head onto my desk again. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see a concerned Gokudera mouthing if I was okay or not. I smiled at him and nodded, even if it was fake. I didn't want to worry him, and I most certainly didn't want him to attempt to kill Giotto. I wasn't quite sure who would lose, but I sure as hell didn't want to find out, even if I had a feeling that Gokudera would.

I turned my attention back to my phone.

From: Giotto

Subject: (No Subject)

_I thought so._

_Now tell me what you like to do when you hang out with friends._

_Oh, your favourite and hated foods as well._

_What kind of music do you listen to?_

…I swear I could sense a silent laugh in that text. His questions made me feel lamer and lamer by the second. Usually, me and Gokudera would hang out at Yamamoto's place, seeing as how it was a well-known sushi bar. His dad would usually give a few pieces of sushi on the house or sometimes even an entire meal.

Subject: (No subject)

_I usually hang out at a friend's house._

_Sushi's my favourite food and I don't really think I have any kind of food I hate._

_I don't really listen to music all that much._

_It's not that I don't like it or anything! I just don't have anything to listen to it with._

_Now it's your turn to tell me._

Honestly, I didn't know why I was interested in the kind of person he was. I didn't even know why I was texting him in class.

From: Giotto

Subject: (No Subject)

_I_ _don't really have a favourite place to go or anything._

_My self-proclaimed friends drag me around._

_To be honest, it's quite annoying._

_I can tolerate all kinds of foods as well._

_I enjoy listening to classical music. I can play the piano as well._

The piano? I was getting curious.

Subject: (No subject)

_The piano? Are you any good at it?_

_I kinda wanna hear you play it..._

From: Giotto

Subject: (No Subject)

_I wouldn't call myself good..._

_I'll play for you someday after school then._

_We have a day off from art club activities on Wednesday, so I'll play for you then._

I tiled my head to the side, confused. What did art activities have to do with him playing the piano for me?

Subject: (No subject)

_Um, ok..._

_But what does art have to do with you playing the piano?_

From: Giotto

Subject: (No Subject)

_I only have permission to use the music room until club activities end._

If he was an expert pianist, wouldn't he have a piano at his house? I wanted to ask him, but at the same time, I didn't want to pry. I didn't know how to reply and I didn't want to waste money by a simple `Oh.`. My phone vibrated again as I contemplated a response.

From: Giotto

Subject: (No Subject)

_Would you care to have lunch with me?_

_I happen to know a quite a peaceful spot._

_No squealing girls, I promise._

I smiled at the last sentence, holding in a small giggle as I glanced at the clock. There was only 5 minutes until the beginning of lunch period.

To be honest, I really wanted to join him, not that I liked him or anything. He intrigues me and something about him makes me want to know more about him. The fact that I felt like I had a priority to go hardly contributed to my urge to accept his offer. However at the same time, I didn't want to ditch Gokudera and Yamamoto. I'm sure they'd understand but I'd still feel guilty.

The bell rang and I stayed in my seat, staring at my phone, as Gokudera pulled his chair up beside my desk. Yamamoto would be here in a few minutes. I sat there contemplating how I could ask them to go. Gokudera would obviously yell at me and accuse Giotto of doing God knows what. I didn't know what Yamamoto's reaction would be too, though I was pretty sure he wouldn't mind.

`Hey, guys!` Yamamoto grinned as he pulled a chair on the other side of me.

`Che.` Gokudera looked away.

I opened my mouth to speak only to close it again, choosing to stay silent. For God's sake, this seemed harder than asking parents to get married before 18.

`Something wrong, Tsuna?`

I looked up at the sound of Yamamoto's voice, blinking. `Huh?`

`You seem really distracted. Did something happen?` He tilted his head in confusion.

Gokudera's eyes narrowed. `Did it have something to do with that person you were texting during class...?`

`Eh? Tsuna was texting during class?` Yamamoto laughed. `No wonder why he isn't in trouble!`

`YOU IDIOT! DON'T TAKE THIS LIGHTLY.` The silver teen had his fist raised, ready to punch the living daylights out of Yamamoto but turned his attention back to me. `Tsuna, you can tell us.`

I sweatdropped and scratched my cheek with one finger. `A-actually...I was wondering...i-if I could...uh...h-have lunch with...G-Giotto...?`

Silence.

A long silence.

A long uncomfortable silence where my two friends just gaped at me. I'm guessing that was a no. Time passed and they continued to stare at me, their expressions frozen. I squirmed under their gaze, trying to look at anything but their faces.

I felt my phone vibrate again and thanked the heavens above for giving me a distraction.

From: Giotto

Subject: (No Subject)

_You don't have to come if you don't want to._

_I don't mind, since I'm being selfish anyways._

But I _wanted_ to go. For some reason, I felt a desire bigger than anything I've ever wanted. I didn't know why it was there. All I knew was that it was overwhelming all of my senses. I had a premonition that if I didn't go now, I would regret it for the rest of my life.

`S-so...I'm going.` I stood up, cell phone in hand, but made no attempt to move.

Yamamoto blinked, however Gokudera stayed frozen. He nodded before grinning at me.

`Have fun!` He pointed at Gokudera. `I'll keep this guy in place for you!`

I nodded, giving him a smile in return before running out the door. It's times like these when I was glad I had a friend like Yamamoto. I stopped by the next classroom and leaned against a wall before flipping my phone open.

Subject: (No subject)

_Where are you?_

I closed my phone and held it against my chest, waiting for a response.

From: Giotto

Subject: (No Subject)

_I thought you didn't want to come._

_I'm in room 323 on the east side of the building._

_Make sure no one sees you going to the third floor._

As soon as I read the location, I began to run, ignoring the stares and whispers of the students around me. When I reached the top of the second staircase, I stopped and bent over to catch my breath. I looked to both sides, waiting for the right opportunity. Fortunately, this hallway was pretty empty, save for a few students, so it didn't take long for me to be able to run up the third flight of stairs without being seen.

I slowed my pace, making my way towards the classroom slowly. I paused at the door, my hand lingering on the handle, staring at it uncertainly. Was I trusting him too much? How would I know if he was going to suddenly jump me, or that he wasn't waiting with a group of drug addicts or something in there? I shook my head. If he was a drug addict, I would have noticed by now, right?

Taking a deep breath, I slowly slid the door open and peeked my head inside. He was sitting beside the window, leaning out of it. A hand which rested on the sill was propped on his chin, supporting it. He was smiling as he looked outside.

And for some reason, I found that to be absolutely beautiful.

I opened the door completely and he looked up at the sound. I stood in the doorway, hesitant to move.

`Hey, you made it.` He smiled warmly at me. I relaxed as I sensed no poison or threat in his voice.

`Y-yeah...` I still didn't move. Something had sparked inside me and now, I was just too nervous to approach the god-like figure before me. I wasn't scared anymore. My fears had evaporated the moment his lips curved into that indescribable smile.

`Why don't you come sit beside me?` He pulled up a chair beside him and gestured towards it.

`O...kay...` The word came out of my mouth by itself. I willed my feet to move forward and they obeyed grudgingly. In mere seconds, I was seated on the chair, fidgeting with my fingers. My gaze didn't leave my sweaty palms, afraid to look at him.

`Is something the matter?` His voice brought me out of my intense staring.

I shook my head. `N-no, nothing's wrong.`

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. `You can trust me, you know. I'm not going to hurt you.`

_But that wasn't the problem._`I know.`

`You seem very...on-edge.` Meaning he didn't believe me.

I shrugged. `I-it's just who I am...`

I could feel his gaze on me, analyzing me. Doing my best to ignore him, I continued to stare at my palms, tracing the patterns on my skin. At last, I heard him sigh.

`Then tell me more about yourself.`

Opening my mouth to respond, I looked up with a bit of surprise and met his eyes. He was smiling. Warm, kind, _honest_, the exact opposite of the person I thought he would be. It caught me off guard.

I felt my face heat up and I snapped my mouth shut with a flustered look before flinging my gaze back to my fists. It was as if his smile was the key to unlocking the cage of butterflies in my stomach.

`T-then,` I stammered, fidgeting with my hands, `Y-you have to tell me about yourself too.`

He closed his eyes and nodded, the blinding smile lingering. `Alright then.`

Even though our lunch period was short, I learned a lot about him. His parents were overseas in Italy and he lived with his older brother, who managed a company here. His brother turned down the offer so he was the next in line to inherit his parent's well-known computer company. His parents were pretty lenient on his inheritance and they gave him a lot of freedom. He was given the opportunity to move here to gain more experience by helping his brother and evidently, he took it.

He didn't really have any friends apart from his brother. Well, trustworthy ones, that is. Most of his `friends` just hung out with him for the popularity and benefits. They drag him around to places with them just to look good beside him, as if his good looks were contagious, which of course was impossible.

He's been in piano lessons ever since he was five, meaning he was probably really good, even though he denied it. I honestly wanted to hear him play now to prove him wrong.

He accepted the confessions once a week only because he found them bothersome but didn't want to give any girl high hopes, which is why he broke up with them a week later. He's only ever had one serious relationship with a girl named Gemma. Well, I didn't learn much about that however I can't deny that I am curious but I didn't want to pry.

The language he used was formal and his actions were polite. He apologized when he showed the slightest bit of discourtesy or any negative emotion for that matter.

I found it easier to talk to him as time passed, however I still found myself unwillingly blushing whenever he smiled. My stuttering had disappeared, except for when I was flustered. I began to think that when this week was over, maybe we could still be friends. I'm sure Gokudera wouldn't mind him anymore in time after he confirms that Giotto has no bad intentions. Yamamoto wouldn't be a worry; he gets along with everyone.

As I was telling him more about my two friends, the bell rang, signaling the beginning of afternoon classes. Giotto sighed and ran a hand through his hair. I noticed he did that a lot.

`I'll see you after school?`His words were a question. He probably thought I was still scared of him or something.

`Okay!` I gave him a quick smile before I dashed out the door. I had to change classes and I left my books in my other class. I knew Gokudera and Yamamoto would be there to guard them, but I didn't want to take up their time.

When I made it back to the classroom, I wasn't surprised to see them there waiting for me. Gokudera had my bag in his hand and he held it out for me when he saw me while checking for signs of any damage at the same time. After confirming my well-being, we made our way to our next class while I told them what Giotto and I did.

During the afternoon classes, I continued to text Giotto, talking about random things. Gossip, music, books, teachers, classes, homework, etc. Before I knew it, the end-of-the-day bell rang and I was stretching in my seat.

`Your club activities start today, right, Tsuna?` Yamamoto stood in front of my desk with his hands behind his head. Gokudera stood beside him, one hand was carrying his bag was slung over his shoulder lazily.

`Yeah.` I nodded as I began to close my books and pack them in.

`Do you want us to wait for you?` He asked again.

I shook my head and smiled. `No, it's okay. I'll be fine. Besides, I don't want to take up your time. You guys can go home! Oh yeah, you don't have to bring me manga books from now on. I don't want to waste your money so I'll just text Giotto during classes to keep myself awake...if that's okay with you, I mean!`

`Sure! Why wouldn't it be okay with me? Haha, just call me anytime if you decide you want to start reading manga again!` Yamamoto waved as he dragged a furious Gokudera out the door.

I sweatdropped, keeping one hand in a frozen wave until they were out of sight. My hand dropped and I shoved the rest of my books into my bag before rushing out of the classroom. It didn't take long to reach the art room from my previous class, seeing as how it was on the same floor. When it came into view, I noticed a tall figure leaning on the wall near the door. It couldn't be, could it? My fears proved to be correct. Giotto stood outside waiting for me. He noticed me approaching and smiled, sending butterflies into my stomach again.

`Hey.` The blonde pushed himself off the wall opened the door to the art room.

`Hi.` I followed him in. A few of the members were already there, quietly doodling or talking with each other. Many of the girls looked up when we came in and immediately blushed when their eyes landed on Giotto. I sweatdropped and tried to ignore it. Giotto, on the other hand, didn't seem to notice it at all. Or he was just a pro at keeping a pokerface on.

We made our way towards two empty seats near the back of the room.

`How were your afternoon classes?` He asked as he took a seat, motioning me to sit in the one on his left.

`Boring like they usually are?` I made a face, wondering why he was even bothering to ask me that question when the answer was obvious.

He chuckled. `I should have known. They were boring for me as well.`

I tilted my head in confusion. `Wait, how do you manage to keep your good grades constant if you don't pay attention in class?`

He flashed me a sly grin. `Who said I didn't pay attention?`

`I-I don't know...You were texting me all class, so...`

`I wouldn't be the heir to an important company if I couldn't multitask now, would I?`

`T-true...` I felt my face heat up with embarrassment.

He chuckled again as I leaned into the table, resting my chin on my hands like it could hide the red on my cheeks. I refused to make eye contact with him, knowing that I'd just burn up all over again.

The more the room filled up, the more glances in our direction I noticed. I made eye contact with a few people sometimes and received a glare or a small smile in return. Mostly the glare. I'm going to be hunted down and burned to death by rabid fangirls consumed with jealousy. How dandy.

`Alright, students, settle down.` The club adviser dropped a binder on the teacher's desk, creating a loud noise to capture the attention of the room's occupants. She looked around to make sure she had full attention before continuing, placing her hands on her hips.

`Well, I don't really have anything important planned for today, since it's the first day. I'll explain what this club is about and then I'll give you a list of events and projects we'll be competing over the year. We'll do introductions after that so we can get to know the new members.`

I tried my hardest to keep my attention on the adviser, but I couldn't help but glance in Giotto's direction occasionally. I was leaning forward and he was leaning back in his hair, so I was unable to see him. I wondered if he was looking at me and I felt tempted to look, but I didn't want to embarrass myself. I dropped my left hand and drummed the fingers silently against the table, trying to distract myself.

Introductions came and passed quickly. My introduction was awkward and full of stuttering. Not to mention I barely remembered any of the names, too. Of course, every girl squealed and fired off a round of unanswered questions when Giotto introduced himself with a breathtaking smile. Our adviser slammed the desk once again, silencing the entire class. That went well.

Our adviser dismissed us early claiming that it was because of an unplanned day, however most of us could tell she was just being lazy. Obviously, we let it go though, most of us wanting to have the day off anyways. The first day of club activities was usually the most tiring and weary day.

`You know you don't have to walk me home...` I looked at Giotto uncertainly as I twisted in the lock combination. `I-I mean, your house is probably in the opposite direction and I don't want to waste your time...`

He shrugged and smiled. `I'm okay with it. My house is actually in the same direction as yours, just a little further away though. Either way, it's a boyfriend's job to get his girlfriend home safely.`

`O-oh.` Blushing furiously, I placed my indoor shoes into the locker and shut the petite metal door. Giotto stood waiting patiently beside me as I jammed my feet into my outdoor shoes with great difficulty. Once I finally got them in, we proceeded quietly towards the main gate.

We walked in a comfortable silence. I watched the sun begin to set with a warm smile on my face. As an artist, I really enjoyed watching sunsets, mostly due to the various blending of colours and the tranquil feeling I received from it. When I first started painting, I would sit in my yard and paint the sunset repeatedly. It was a worthwhile challenge to mesh the plethora of colours together.

I blinked, suddenly no longer sensing a presence beside me, and looked back to see that Giotto had stopped.

`Hey, Tsuna...` He looked at me with an expression I couldn't read.

`What...?` I gave him an uncertain look.

`Let's go on a date.`

I wished he was joking but his absolute expression told me otherwise.

`You're kidding.` I was still clinging on to the last thread of hope.

`I'm serious.` I know you're serious.

`Why?` I know we're supposed to be going out and all but _why_.

`Why not?` THAT DOESN'T ANSWER ANYTHING!

I glared at him, my lips forming a pout. He chuckled softly before taking hold of my hand.

`Come on!`

`W-wait!` I retaliated against the pull of his hand.

`Please?` A sweet, innocent smile spread across his face, draining me of the little confidence I had. He didn't wait for a response and began to head off in a different direction, successfully pulling me with him. I barely fought back as he dragged me to...wherever we were going. Damn bastard taking advantage of my kindness.

A few minutes later, I found myself in a ramen restaurant near the shopping district of Namimori. We had a good amount of privacy, seeing as how we sat in a secluded area and came at a fairly unusual time.

I stared at the bubbles in my coke with the straw lingering in my mouth, blowing into it occasionally. I could feel Giotto's gaze on me and, not wanting to embarrass myself again, refused to look up. The silence was kinda awkward, for me at least, but I didn't have the slightest clue on how to start a conversation without blushing like there was no tomorrow.

`Is your mother okay with this?`

I blinked and looked up, making eye contact with him. It didn't last long before I blushed and flung my head down.

`S-she should be fine...` I was staring too intently at the bubbles now. Good freaking job, Dame-Tsuna.

`Really?` His head tilted to the side slightly. `But you didn't tell her or anything.`

`She's working right now and usually she leaves me to cook for myself so I'm pretty sure she wouldn't mind...`

`You can cook?` He wasn't arrogant and disbelieving like most people, he was curious and a little surprised.

I nodded quietly. Our food came then, saving me from more embarrassing actions. I thanked god in my head before I began to eat. Our meal was silent, save for the clattering of the utensils and bowls. I forced myself to eat faster than usual. If he was a fast eater, I didn't want him to watch me finish because I'd just blush more and my clumsy levels would rise. I slurped up the last of my noodles and gave myself a mental pat on the back when I noticed that Giotto had just finished too.

`What do you want to do now?` He inquired, staring at me curiously.

`I-I don't know...` Dammit, I shouldn't have drank all of my coke. It would have given me an excuse to look at anything but him.

`Hmm...`

I wish he didn't have to stare at me when he was thinking. I'm surprised my face wasn't cooked with all this heat rushing to it.

A waitress stopped at our table to give us the bill, flashing a sweet smile at Giotto. The smile faded when he didn't even look at her and she left rather angrily.

I hastily pulled my wallet out of my bag and began to pull out money. Although we were poor, my mother always made me keep a decent amount of money on me, in case I ever got lost or something.

`I'll pay for it this time.` Giotto smiled as he placed a single bill enough to cover the price on the small tray.

`But-!`

`No, it's my treat.`

I couldn't argue with that firm tone, however my hand lingered on the coins inside my wallet. He handed the bill to the waitress, flashing her a small smile as he thanked her. I began to wonder if that was what I looked like when he smiled at me. It was probably worse though.

`Hey, Tsuna,` He turned his attention back to me. `Let's go see a movie, shall we?`

`E-eh?` Was the only response I could force out.

`Couples do it all the time, you know.` He grinned playfully.

`I-I know that!` I defended myself, glowering at him.

`Come on, let's go.` He laughed as he stood up. Blushing, I followed his actions, flinging my bag on my shoulder.

We left the restaurant and headed towards the Namimori theater, located only a few blocks away. We decided to see a comedy movie, seeing as how I was a wimp when it came to horror and there were no good action movies playing. I felt proud of myself when I successfully payed for my own ticket, much to Giotto's disagreement. We found comfortable seats at the top near the projector. There weren't a lot of people and most of them were sitting closer to the screen.

As the movie began, I began to feel a wave of lethargy seep into me and my eyebrows began to droop. I did my best to stay awake though because I felt like I would be wasting Giotto's time if I did pass out. The point where I couldn't hold on any longer came and I felt myself fall sideways to collide against Giotto's shoulder. My eyes were closed and my breathing became steady, however I still held onto my last piece of consciousness.

I felt his hand brush against my forehead, gently sweeping my bangs away. I felt my body become warm inside and involuntarily smiled.

That was when I lost the tiny sliver of my consciousness.

_I was already unknowingly falling for you._


End file.
